Whispers of Memories
by Rothalion
Summary: A collection of dialogue drabbles by Mercstouch16 and I between Salem and Rios. Warnings: Language
1. Chapter 1

_**Whispers of Memories**_

This is a collection of short mostly dialogue only drabbles of conversations between Rios and Salem. It's intended as Rios' reflections back to when the pair enjoyed happier days, pre-Devil's Cartel. They are written by Mercstouch16 and myself. We tend to send them back and forth to one another when hashing out plot points, and felt folks might enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up Mugged

_**Waking Up Mugged **_

_**A short inspired by one of Salem's notes from The 40th. Day, where he compares waking up in the mall to being mugged with no memory of what occurred.**_

"What Salem! It's one A.M.!"

"Not here."

"Here?" Rios snapped sitting stiffly up in bed. "Here where, Salem?"

"Chicago?"

"Chicago! What the fuck'r you doing...I know Sam, so just stop yelling! I'm going downstairs, okay. Chicago?"

"Met some guys, got drunk, got mugged a little, I guess, and... well I woke up in a park in downtown Chicago."

"A little mugged, Salem? A little mugged; that's like being fucking halfway pregnant. Chicago! What do you want?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Get you! Fuck you! Fly back!"

"Tyse, I'm on a timer here bro, so please just listen... part of the little bit mugged is that all a my shit's gone, even my shoes. I can't _do_ anything. I can't even pick up a ticket, or anything, no ID, nothing. You gotta come get me. It's freezing, and snowing, and I'm in board shorts Tyse. I..."

"You know what, Elliot..."

"What Tyse?"

"Stop trying to sound fucking innocent, Salem. Jesus Christ. Look, fine, where are you?"

"Homeless shelter on a street called Ninth, down town."

"I'll fly up, rent a car, and pick you up. But this is it, Salem! The last fucking time!"

"You said that after Manila."

"Seriously Salem, you're taunting me right now."

"No, just saying. Gotta go. I'll be on Ninth somewhere. Bye, Tyse!"

"Salem! Salem! God damn it Salem, don't you hang up on me! Salem!"


	3. Briefly Speaking

_**Briefly Speaking**_

"Yo Rios, boxers or briefs, bro?"  
>"What Elliot? Throw a fucking grenade over at that stack a pallets, damn it! Boxers or briefs? Like you don't fuckin' know!"<br>"Seriously bro, I mean…I got the asshole at two o'clock, get that fucker on your left. They say boxers are better if your trying for a kid. Your fellas stay cooler, and your little soldiers get along a lot better. Turns the tiny swimmers into real pros. Frag out! Now, let's move, Tubby. Get the lead out!"  
>"My little what, will do what!"<br>"I mean for me, a nice, silky, pink flowery pair a briefs always relaxes me after a long miserable op. All soft and slippery, just caressing my poor beleaguered boys. You should try..."  
>"Salem, if you die out here on me, in flowery pink silk underwear, I will revive you, and I will end your skinny, little ass bitch life again; in a far, far more painful fuckin' manner. I am serious Salem! Now, cut the chatter, and focus on that shotgun heavy flankin' us, Elliot!"<p> 


	4. Verbose Salem

_**Verbose Salem**_

_Merctstouch16 & Rothalion_

"Tyse, I feel that this is yet another ubiquitous existential moment when we are forced to reconnoiter the ever superfluous glut of poor intel, and create some supervention that will yield a result vastly different than us getting our asses blasted to fucking smithereens."

"Elliot, how many rounds you figure that MMG got off while you were waxing eloquently about our situation? Does the term _fubar_ mean anything to you?"

"Ah, see Tyse, our minds are linked. We perform with perfect synchronicity. He's out a ammo now, so get off your fat ass, and charge that sorry fucker. Fuck-an-a, why do you _always_ make me do the heavy lifting? And, I have to tote our fucking dictionary too."

"Ours, Elliot? Our… Never mind. Just cover my six. Fuck me…why lord, why, why, why me?"

"We're meant for each other, Tyse. Our relationship is an objet d'art. I was born to give absolute obeisance to you."

"Look out on the right, behind those rocks! No, you're more like an obdurate ass that I've been obliged to carry on my back for the last ten years."

"Ooh good job with O's. Got 'em, Frag out!"

"One more pocket of them there, Salem, in that gully wash. Make it quick asshole, 'cause I don't like this. Those guys look pretty obstreperous..."

"Seriously, Tyse! I know we're in Pakistan, but please speak English."

"You're the fucker reciting O words, dick face. You missed! Lob another one!"

"Well, stop yelling at me in weird languages!"

"Good Elliot, looks like we got all the sorry fuckers, now get your happy ass in gear, and patch me up."

"I can't."

"Why the hell not! Cant? I'm bleedin' over here, Salem!"

"I had to leave out some of the bandages, and well the quick clot shit, to make room for our dictionary!"

"Dictionary, our dictionary, how 'bout I shove that fucker, obliquely, right up your skinny ass, Salem! Now get over here, and use my shit!"

_Several months later somewhere in the Congo_

"I'll so fucking kill you, Rios. Shit, shit, shit! You fucking used...oh my fucking, god you fat fucking fucker! You used three fucking pages from my S section for fucking toilet paper. The S's, Rios! Those are my fucking favorites! You fucking knew that! I was almost all the way through too, and now, now I'll never fucking know them all! Why not X or Z or Y some fucking section with words I don't fucking need!"

"Well Kermit, paybacks 'r hell." Rios began chuckling deep down in his chest, "At least it wasn't the F's."


	5. Chapter 5 In The Office of Murray

"Salem?"

"Murray?"

"Salem?"

"Murray?"

"Salem!"

"Murray!"

"Rios!"

"What Alice? I'm slammed over here with this ammo requisition paperwork."

"Do something with him."

"Who?"

"Elliot."

"Alice."

"Elliot!"

"Alice!"

"That's it! Pack your shit." Alice finally screamed launching from behind her desk.

She crossed to Salem's cluttered bit of the office's cramped space, and began shoving the piles of files and paperwork into an empty box with her forearm.

"Out, just get out. Take this box, here," she continued shoving it into his lap, "go into the basement, and find yourself some corner to make an office in. Out Salem! I mean it!"

Salem stared up at the furious woman, and tried to look as dejected as possible. The three had argued about squeezing into the small office of the new T.W.O HQ, and in the end Salem had won out claiming the smallest desk farthest from the row of low windows. He was useless as an office worker. His hand writing was appalling, he had zero sense for organization, he refused to adhere to deadlines, and if Murray had to be completely truthful she have to admit that the man did not know his Alphabet, since everything he tried to file was a complete disaster.

"I just finished alphabetizing those piles, Murray." He moaned.

"Alphabetizing, alphabetizing, Salem? You do not know the meaning of the word!"

"A-b-c-d-…"

"Stop!"

"Alpha, bravo, delta, echo…"

"I am warning you, Elliot Salem; cease this behavior now!"

"Can you two keep it down? These contracts are confusing."

"See Murray, now, you have irritated Tyson, and he does not like to be irritated, lady."

"Lady?" She screeched.

"You _are_ a lady, right? Although, if one was to consider all the fuss you make over going out with a fine stud like myself, one might just have to wonder."

Murray just stood there looking down at him. He was beyond insolent, and worse yet, beyond controlling. Rios could, but nobody else.

"Take this box, go to the basement, and re-alphabetize them properly. We have to work together Salem. We do not have the staff that SSC had, it's all us now."

"They were alphabetical until your little outburst. Is it that time a the month for you, Alice? 'Cause if it is you really shouldn't take out your female weakness on me and Tyse. It's sexual harassment. I read it in one of the folders I filed."

"Alpha-bet-ize them, Salem, do it correctly. Now go!"

"They were."

"Were they, Salem? Really. Here's a hint you irritating, horny little toad! Cha Min Soo comes _before_ Chicago Safety Equipment. Cha comes before Chi. Now, go fix it!"

Salem stood up with the box in his arms. He looked over to Rios, who was doing a fine job of ignoring the confrontation, and then down into the jumbled box of files. Maybe, he thought, he'd just give in.

"Ok Murray, so, I am alphabetically dysfunctional. Tutor me ma'am. A- 'Are we good for tomorrow night, Alice my dear? Steak and Scallops at Kizippy's, and then, a little romp over at my beachside condo. I cleaned the place, _and_ changed the sheets.' B- 'But of course Elliot my love, my light of my life, my studley super soldier of fortune.' C- 'Come hither, then Alice, oh princess of my fondest, most pleasurable fantasies, and seal the deal with a kiss.'"

Rios looked up from his desk, and stared at the duo. Salem stood, leaning slightly forward, lips puckered, awaiting his kiss. He was the picture of innocent bliss. Murray stood locked in, what he could only describe as, a fit of blind fury. Her small fists were clenched, she was beat red from anger, her jaw was clenched, and Rios thought that if she could manage to breath fire Salem would be toast. He debated intervening, maybe dragging Elliot out of the office, and beating him senseless. He'd been doing that for years though to no avail. Maybe Murray should beat him senseless. Maybe, that would get Salem to learn a bit of respect. As Murray reached for her side arm he figured it was time to jump in.

"Murray, no. You out! Go Salem enough's, enough, and fun is fun, but you are crossing lines here."

"No, I am alphabetizing. It's you two that cross the t's and dot the I's. So, Murray, I guess then, that that's K for no?"


End file.
